


The Possibilititty of No Titty

by jenstraflintlocked



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Non-binary Lin Beifong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: Write-up of my Post where Lin finds out about top surgeryedit edit: so this is gonna be based heavily off my journey to gettin' top surgery cos that's my main source of knowledge about the whole process
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 37
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Lack of Shame when it comes to making up my titles knows no bounds

Kya looked up from her book as Lin came stomping in from work, flinging her armour away from her as soon as she came through the door, and kicking off her boots as she strode across the living room, grumbling loudly.

Easing herself off the comfortable sofa, Kya abandoned the book on the arm of it and followed Lin. 

"I hate these things! Why do I even have them? It's not like I need them."

"Armour? Clothes? Feelings?" Kya teased, trying to guess what had wound Lin up this time.

"These!" Lin wrestled herself out of her bra and threw it on the floor before gesturing at her chest. "They just get in the way."

"Breasts?" Kya's hands automatically went to her own.

"Yes." Lin scowled. "Not that I don't like yours." she added quickly, not wanting to offend her wife.

"Thank you." Kya smiled.

Lin sighed and sat on the bed looking miserable.

"Well, if they really bother you that much, get rid of them." Kya came to sit beside her.

"Ha. Ha." Lin growled. 

Kya blinked. "I'm serious." she slid an arm round Lin's shoulders and pressed her lips to Lin's scarred cheek. 

"Huh?"

"Get rid of them."

"How?" Lin still sounded baffled.

"Surgery."

Lin leaned away from Kya and stared at her with narrowed eyes, but nothing about Kya's expression said she was teasing. "You can do that?" her voice dropped to a whisper.

 _"You_ can. Yes." Kya nodded, smiling again now that Lin was believing her.

"Does it hurt?" Lin's hand went to her scars. 

"Ye-es. But only for a few weeks. And I'd be here. Personal healing care and attention." Kya bent water from an abandoned glass in the bedside table around her fingers to illustrate her point. 

Kya led back on the bed, propping her head on her hand as she watched Lin get up and stand stock still, staring at the door way in silence for several minutes. "I'm gonna do it." Lin said decisively, clenching her hand into a fist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue and write it all out properly, taking Lin thru the surgery and out the other side? Answers on a postcard


	2. Chapter 2

Kya sipped her tea, watching with a mixture of amusement and concern as Lin paced nervously around the living room.

“I said I’d come with you, if you wanted me to.” She offered once more.

“I just don’t understand why they want me to see this psych person. I already did therapy.” Lin complained, dropping down to sit next to her wife on the sofa.

Kya immediately tucked herself in at Lin’s side. “I know. I came with you for the first appointment, remember? You insisted on wearing your armour. I’ll never forget that poor man’s face.”

“I needed to be ready in case I was called away!” Lin protested. “There was a situation going on…”

“It’s Republic City, Lin. There’s always a situation going on. And when I told him I was there for emotional support.”

“Ha.” Lin grinned wryly. “And he asked me why I felt I would need emotional support for therapy…”

“And I told him, ‘no, I’m here as emotional support for you!’” Kya laughed.

“He wasn’t very good to start with.”

“He was in shock, Lin. He got better, you told me so yourself. I liked him at any rate. And the woman he recommended for me.”

Lin reached out and squeezed Kya’s hand, sighing heavily. “You still go and see her right?”

“Occasionally.” Kya was surprised at the question. She sat back up, keeping hold of Lin’s hand and looked Lin in the eye. “Would you feel better if I went to see her now? We could do therapy together again. It’s not you being weak if we both do it, right?” she winked as Lin’s jaw dropped.

“That’s not why …!!”

“I know, Lin.” Kya leaned in and kissed Lin’s cheek. “I was teasing. Honestly, I think it would be good for me. This is a big thing and a new thing. I might need space to talk about it too, without feeling like I’m upsetting you by bringing it up all the time.” She saw Lin’s face fall and pressed a finger to Lin’s nose. “Which is not to say you shouldn’t do it.”

Lin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “And I guess the first step is to go see this damn psych.” She stood up; the nervousness now turned to resoluteness.

“Have fun.” Kya waved as her wife strode towards the door.

Kya knew it’d gone very wrong from the minute Lin walked back in. Lin had grown up around Toph and had learnt to walk with a measured step if she wanted to conceal her emotions. Kya had learnt in the first week of living with Lin that small thumps of footsteps meant Lin was happy, and usually that she was about to be picked up in a hug. Hearing Lin’s carefully quiet tread filled Kya with quiet dread, particularly when it stopped before Lin appeared. Her heart dropped at the silence. Another relic of growing up with Toph as a mother; Lin could cry without even changing her breathing. Deciding to make an appointment with her therapist in the morning, Kya walked out into the hallway.

Lin was stood staring at the coat stand.

“That bad, love?”

The question seemed to shake Lin from her reverie. “Mm.” she wiped her eyes and managed a small smile. “It wasn’t bad. They agreed that I could move forward. It was just…” she shrugged. “Intrusive. Personal. It wasn’t like therapy at all. More like some sort of stupid test.”

Kya blinked, surprised. “A test?”

“It felt like a test. Like being prodded all over and they somehow knew where every bruise was. It was exhausting. That’s all.” Lin hugged Kya to her.

Kya held her in the dark hallway until Lin had stopped shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Kya gave Lin’s back one final rub and then stood back. “I’d love to stay and hug all evening love, but I have a job to do tonight.”

“Another night job?” Lin sounded surprised as she moved past Kya into the living room.

“Well, y’know, the thing about the plants only blooming under the full moon, is that you have to go gather them when it’s the full moon.” Kya followed her.

“And you can’t gather them at any other time because of the compositional changes and transplanting them out of their native soil hasn’t yet worked.” Lin smiled at her wife. She’d received an impromptu lecture the first time Kya had had to take a night trip and Lin had pondered about it out loud. She’d found it fascinating, although she’d been less than amused when Kya joked that the plants reminded her of Lin, because Lin couldn’t be transplanted out of her native soil either.

“Exactly.” Kya nodded, folding her arms and looking immensely satisfied that Lin still remembered. “We even tried bringing the native soil back with us. Still a solid no. They all died. Light pollution. Or maybe just different water. Either way, the team decided it was far less hassle to just _go_ and get the plants.”

“And you like travelling, so you volunteered.” Lin finished, walking through to the kitchen to switch the kettle on.

Kya bit her lip. “Babe.”

Lin raised an eyebrow and waited.

“Darrrliinnnggg.” Kya came up behind Lin and wrapped her arms around Lin’s waist, propping her chin on Lin’s shoulder.

“You want me to drive you?”

“Only if you’re not too tired!”

“A long drive sounds good right about now acutally.” Lin grinned. “Shall I make a flask instead then?”

Lin didn’t have much occasion to drive in her job. The highspeed chases of her youth had been left to Mako and the other young officers. If she wanted to get anywhere fast, she used her wires or occasionally a bike, and anything long distance, she’d take an airship. But she had missed driving for the sake of driving. As a young officer, after her duty shift had finished, she would occasionally just drive far outside the city, into the mountains or across the plains, only turning round when the sun rose. So when Kya had volunteered to do the travelling part of the collection and research, Lin had volunteered to drive her, anywhere within the Unified Republic at least.

And Lin found Kya to be the perfect passenger. Never wanted to listen to the radio. Never commented on Lin’s driving, apart from the occasional compliment. Never fidgeted endlessly or hummed or asked if they were nearly there. Lin glanced over at her sleeping wife, still unsure why being driven relaxed her so much that she slept most of the journey. Or how she managed to not get a crick in the neck from it. Lin checked the map to make sure she was still heading towards the X Kya had marked on it and then reached behind her, grabbing hold of the blanket that was always on the back seat ready, since Lin always worried that Kya would get cold. She flung it over Kya in what was now a practiced manoeuvre, tucking it round Kya’s neck with one hand whilst the other kept the wheel steady.

Tonight’s trip took them to a small valley, carved out by a river. The sides were gentle slopes and at the top, they were covered in a flower Lin didn’t recognise. She parked the jeep at the end of the winding dirt track then gently shook Kya awake.

“We’re here, love.” She whispered.

Kya yawned widely. “I don’t know how you’re not sleepy. Work, then the psych and then driving.”

“Used to late nights.” Lin shrugged. “Moon’s well up now.”

“Mm. Then I’d better hurry.” Kya blinked herself awake and grabbed her kit from the jeep’s boot.

Lin knew that the gathering of the plants would usually be a very careful operation and it was only on a rare occasion that Kya would request her help. But she enjoyed watching the precision and care with which Kya would transfer the petals or the nectar or sometimes the milk from the stem into her kit. She found it far more restful than the meditation everyone always suggested to her, as she sat cross legged on her coat tails by the fire Kya had lit.

“So tell me about the psych.” Kya said, holding up a flower to the moonlight and squinting at it.

Lin grunted, loathe to ruin the peace of the moment. “Asked me all sorts of stupid questions. As if my sex life had anything to do with…with not wanting-” Lin struggled for a second.

“-breasts-“ Kya supplied.

“-anymore!”

“I can’t see a very strong connection.” Kya agreed.

“’Do you feel the lack of a father meant you felt like you had to fulfil a masculine role within the household?’” Lin said in a mocking voice. She scoffed. “Ridiculous.”

Kya sat back on her heels and stared up at the moon. She let out a snort of laughter. “At this rate, you’ll need to have therapy to get over your therapy.”

“I’m seriously considering it!” Lin threw her hands in the air in exasperation. “I’m kinder when I’m interrogating criminals than she was!”

“Then you should go back to your guy.” Kya agreed. “You _will_ take a picture of his expression for me though, right? When he sees it’s you back again?”

“I left on very amicable terms with him, I’ll have you know.” Lin uncurled a leg and prodded Kya gently with her foot.

“Careful! I don’t want to fall on the plants!” Kya said in mock horror.

“So tell me about these plants then.” Lin gave her another nudge before curling back up again.

Kya took the hint and changed the subject. “We have high hopes for these ones.” She plucked some petals and deposited them in a small mortar, adding some water from her flask. It reminded Lin of the flask of tea and she pulled it out of her pocket and poured two cups as she watched Kya crush them with the pestle.

“It’s not going to explode is it? I still laugh whenever I remember you without eyebrows.” Lin chuckled.

“ _That_ was an experiment with a plant from the slopes of a volcano in the Fire Nation. We were mixing several plants together in the hopes of creating a new burn treatment.” Kya said haughtily.

“Ironic.” Lin was still sniggering.

“This!” Kya stuck her fingers into the mortar and pulled out a small piece of goop, plastering it on Lin’s right cheek. “We’re hoping will be an ingredient in a scar reduction cream. Probably not for ones as old as these.” She smoothed the goop all over Lin’s scars. “But, say Mako’s scars. Or the ones you’ll get from the surgery.”

“Fortuitous.” Lin narrowed her eyes.

Kya smiled. “Entirely co-incidental.”

“Apparently they’ll be pretty big ones.” Lin left the gunk on her cheek. “But it doesn’t bother me. I’ll be choosing to get them. And if it means I don’t have to wear a bra again? Small price to pay.” Kya sipped on her tea, staring at Lin pensively. Lin reached over and swiped some goop out of the mortar onto her fingers, smearing it across Kya’s forehead. “Will it work on those scars too?”

“I think we’d end up richer than Asami if we found a cream that did that, love.” Kya laughed. But she didn’t wipe the goop off either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mad Scientist Kya change my mind


End file.
